Nekomaru Nidai/Image Gallery
Character Designs= Official ''Danganronpa 2: Goodbye Despair Concept Art Nekomaru Nidai.png|Nekomaru's design in ''Danganronpa 2. Concept Art Mechamaru.png|Mechamaru's design. ''Danganronpa Another Episode: Ultra Despair Girls Nekomaru Robot UFO cameo.png|Minimaru's design as shown in ''Danganronpa Another Episode. ''Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak Academy Nekomarudr3.jpg|Nekomaru's design in ''Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak Academy.' Profile Nidai.png|Nekomaru's profile on the Blu-ray box set for Danganronpa 3 - Side: Despair. SHSL Despair - Nidai, Sonia.png|Nekomaru and Sonia's Ultimate Despair design on Blu-ray set box for Danganronpa 3 - Side: Future. Mechamaru Beta Human prototype nidai.jpg|Nekomaru's beta design. Nidai beta.png|Nekomaru's beta design (2). Nidai beta (2).png|Nekomaru's beta design (3). Nidai beta (3).jpg|Nekomaru's beta design (4). Nidai senpai OMG.png|Nekomaru's beta design (5). Nidai senpai has a lot of betas.png|Nekomaru's beta design (6). Nidai senpai beta 1.png|Nekomaru's beta design (7). Nidai senpai 2 again.png|Nekomaru's beta design (8). Nidai beta 4 again.png|Nekomaru's beta design (9). Early Nidai.png|Nekomaru's early design. Early Nidai 2.png|Nekomaru's early design (2). Early Nidai 3.png|Nekomaru's early design (3). Mechamaru Tumblr mt1qknHhdZ1r11ib0o4 500.png|Mechamaru's Beta design. |-| Anime= ''Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak Academy'' - Side: Despair Trailer RemnantsTrailer.jpg|The Remnants of Despair. Intro Nidai.gif|Nekomaru's introduction. Opening Gundham,_Akane,_Nidai,_Sonia_and_Soda_DR3_Opening_1.png|Nekomaru, Kazuichi Soda, Sonia Nevermind, Akane and Gundham in the opening. Gundham,_Akane,_Nidai,_Sonia_and_Soda_DR3_Opening.png| Nekomaru, Kazuichi, Sonia, Akane, and Gundham in Episode 06's opening. Episode 01 Hanamura tied by Nidai.jpg|Nekomaru tied Teruteru Hanamura. Class restrained Owari.jpg|Nekomaru and the others captured Akane Owari. Class visit Tanaka.jpg|Nekomaru and his classmates visited Animal Shed. Class 77th.jpg|Nekomaru gathered with all of Class 77-B's students in the class. Episode 02 Owari's hunger.jpg|Nekomaru telling everyone that the frigthening sounds echoed in their classroom coming from Akane. Nidai's effect.jpg|Nekomaru and Akane under the effects of aphrodisiacs. Saionji's cruelty.jpg|Nekomaru fell to Hiyoko Saionji's trap. Episode 03 The 77-B students watch Mahiru cry.png|Nekomaru watching Mahiru Koizumi cry. Episode 05 Welcome Back Party.jpg|Nekomaru and his classmates surprise their teacher. Chisa class reunion.png|Nekomaru attends Chisa's welcome back party. Chiaki is praised.PNG|Nekomaru fondly rubbing an embarrassed Chiaki's head. Episode 07 Fuyuhiko Peko Nekomaru Akane.jpeg|Nekomaru and his classmates watch as Gundam Tanaka demonstrates his mastery over his pet bear, Grizner. Episode 08 Nidai's smile.jpg|Nekomaru reacting to Akane's childish nature. Episode 10 Class 77.jpg|Chiaki Nanami reaching the end of the execution where a fake vision of her Class 77-B. Class 77 Despair.png|Nekomaru and his classmates falling into despair after witnessing Chiaki Nanami's death and being brainwashed. Episode 11 SHSL Despair Plan.JPG|Nekomaru has confidence that no one will know their identity as the Ultimate Despair. Brainwashed Class 77-B.jpg|Nekomaru and his classmates in their "Graduation" day. Ending DR3 Despair ED (2).png|Fun skiing. Summer Sleep.jpg|Field trip. Christmas.jpg|Christmas. DR3 Despair ED (6).jpg|Track run. DR3 Despair ED (4).jpg|Picnic. Halloween.png|Halloween. DR3 Despair ED (5).jpg|Visiting the shrine. DR3 Despair ED (3).png|Memories. ''Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak Academy'' - Side: Future Episode 01 RemnantsDespair.png|The Remnants of Despair. Nidai, Peko and Akane about to fight.jpg|Nekomaru, Peko Pekoyama, and Akane about to fight Future Foundation. ''Super Danganronpa 2.5: Nagito Komaeda and the Destroyer of the World Renewal Nagito.png|Nekomaru and Remnants of Despair waking up from the Neo World Program. Hajime Friends.png|Nekomaru and his classmates already waiting for Nagito to be awaken. Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak Academy'' - Side: Hope Class 77-B.jpg|Nekomaru and his classmates confront Ryota Mitarai. Class 77-B reunion.JPG|Nekomaru and his classmates invited Ryota to join them. Hinata convincing Mitarai.JPG|Nekomaru smiling at Ryota in the background. Ryota with his classmates.PNG|Nekomaru and his classmates comforting Ryota. Class 77-B acting.PNG|Nekomaru pretending to be responsible for the Final Killing Game. |-| Game= ''Danganronpa 2: Goodbye Despair Opening capture-20130809-050836.png|Nekomaru at the game opening. Prologue First Met.jpg|Inside a mysterious classroom. Introduction Nidai.jpg|Nekomaru's introduction screen. (English) Hello Nidai.png|Nekomaru's introduction screen. (Japanese) Learn something from these children.jpg|Nekomaru at the beach with his classmates. Commencing Mutual Killing.jpg|The beginning of the Killing School Trip. Chapter 1 50 (2).jpg|Nekomaru, tried to hold "something" in Byakuya Togami's party. 53.jpg|On the way to the courtroom. Event 46.png|The image poster pre the first trial. Nekomaru´s Sore wa chigau yo.png|"YOU FOOOOOOL!!!". Chapter 2 Kane vs Maru.png|Nekomaru and Akane during their fight up close. Akane and Nekomaru fighting.png|Akane and Nekomaru fighting. Akane lose.png|Akane Owari losing a battle when Nekomaru gives her his final attack. Chapter 3 Tumblr_inline_mpzg58jXt71qz4rgp.jpg|Nekomaru and the others at the fireworks party. b0042375_50b41fe8c4bf5.jpg|Nekomaru protected Akane from Monokuma's attack. Nekomaru Nidai 1.jpg|Nekomaru's return. Chapter 4 Riding roller coaster.jpg|Mechamaru in the roller coaster with the others. Class_77_on_Monokuma_train.jpg|Nekomaru and the others raiding a train heading to the Funhouse. 7NTaHs6.png|Akane, Mechamaru and Hajime Hinata participating in Monokuma's Tai-chi class. Event 119.png|Fuyuhiko Kuzuryu witnessed Mechamaru walking down from his room. Prank house duel.jpg|Nidai and Gundham Tanaka's face-off. Nidaideath.png|Mechamaru's corpse. Jq4ATyL.jpg|Akane holding the remains of Mechamaru. Special Nidai report card.png|Nekomaru's report card. tumblr_nbloxqtQI91riv22do3_1280 (1).png|Nekomaru's underwear. ''Danganronpa Another Episode: Ultra Despair Girls Trailer Sakura Ogami and Nekomaru Nidai fighting.jpg|Nekomaru and Sakura Ogami fighting. |-| Manga= ''Super Danganronpa 2 - Komaeda Nagito no Koūn to Kibō to Zetsubō Super danganronpa 2 Nekomaru in manga.jpg|Spirited Nekomaru. Everyone's shocked face.png|Everyone's reaction to Monokuma telling them to kill each other. Akane and Nidai being angryu.png|Nekomaru and Akane about to fight. Monokuma telling the students that he took their memories.png|Nekomaru's reaction to Monokuma telling him about stealing his memories. Danganronpa Gaiden: Killer Killer Chapter 3 31.png|The silhouettes of the Remnants of Despair shown in ''Danganronpa Gaiden: Killer Killer. |-| Stage Plays= ''Super Danganronpa 2 The Stage ~Sayonara Zetsubō Gakuen~ Nekomarustage.jpg|Nekomaru's (Kunihiro Kawashima) Full Outfit in the play. |-| Official Art= Unknown/More Info Needed Danganronpa 2: Goodbye Despair Sdr2 artbook backcover.jpg|''Danganronpa 2 artbook backcover. '''(More Info Needed) ''Danganronpa 1.2 Reload Dangan Ronpa 1-2 Reload official art 1.jpg|''Danganronpa Reload promo art. (More Info Needed) Dangan Ronpa 1-2 Reload official art 3.jpg|''Danganronpa Reload'' official art. (More Info Needed) ''Danganronpa 1.2 Reload'' Danganronpa_1.2_Reload_Wallpaper.jpg|Limited Base 1.2 Clearfile #1 Featuring the DR2 Cast.LB Tweet 1 Danganronpa 1.2 Reload 2 Characters.jpg|Limited Base 1.2 Clearfile #2 Featuring the DR2 Cast. ''Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak Academy Despair Volume Key Art.jpg|''Danganronpa 3 - Side: Despair Promo Art. DR3 Future and Despair.jpg|Official Art. Despair Calendar 2017-2018 (1).jpg|''Danganronpa 3'' July 2017 - June 2018 calendar. Despair Calendar 2017-2018 (3).jpg|October 2017 calendar. Despair Calendar 2017-2018 (2).jpg|April 2018 calendar. Sidehopecover.jpg|Nekomaru and Class 77-B on the cover of Side: Despair and Side: Hope - Volume 6 Blu-Ray DVD. |-| Official Site= ''Danganronpa 1.2 Reload Nekomaru Nidai on the official site.png|Nekomaru on the official ''Danganronpa Reload site. NISA_Nidai.png|Nekomaru on the official English site. ''Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak Academy NekomaruDangan3.png|Nekomaru's profile on the official ''Danganronpa 3 site. New MonoMono Machine Danganronpa 2 casts PC Wallpaper.png|''Danganronpa 2'' cast wallpaper for PC.Spike's Digital. Danganronpa 2 casts iPhone wallpaper.png|''Danganronpa 2'' cast wallpaper for iPhone. Danganronpa 2 casts Android wallpaper.png|''Danganronpa 2'' cast wallpaper for Android. Class 77-B PC wallpaper.jpg|Class 77-B wallpaper for PC. Class 77-B Iphone wallpaper.jpg|Class 77-B wallpaper for iPhone. Class 77-B Android wallpaper.jpg|Class 77-B wallpaper for Android. |-| References ru: Галерея:Нэкомару Нидай es:Galería:Nekomaru Nidai Category:Image galleries